mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Osamu Dezaki
(also known as ) is a Japanese director of anime born on November 18, 1943 in Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan. For another name "斉九洋," "松戸 完 Matsudo Kan," "矢吹 徹 Yabuki Toru." His older brother is Satoshi Dezaki, who is also anime director. He is known for his distinct visual style, which makes use of split-screen, stark lighting, and pastel freeze frames that he calls "Postcard Memories."Black Jack: OAV Audio Commentary The latter is perhaps his most famous trademark and features a process where the screen fades into a detailed "painting" of the simpler original animation. Many of techniques that he used became popular afterwards and came to be called a peculiar technique of Japanese animation. Works TV anime series * Astro Boy (the first series, 1963-1966) ** animator → episode director * 悟空の大冒険, Goku no Dai-bouken / Great adventure of Goku (based on Hsi Yu Chi, 1967) ** episode director * わんぱく探偵団, Wanpaku Tanteidan / Naughty Detective Corps (1968) ** episode director * Dororo (1969) ** episode director * Tomorrow's Joe (1970-1971) ** chief director, and episode director ("さきまくら" name) * Lupin the 3rd (the first series, 1971-1972) ** storyboard (episode 7,13, 17. "斉九洋" name) * Jungle Kurobe (1973) ** chief director * Aim for the Ace! / Ace o Nerae! (1973-1974) ** chief director * はじめ人間ギャートルズ, Hajime Ningen Gyatoruz / Giatrus, The Dawn of Mankind (1974-1976) ** episode director, director of OP and ED * (1975) ** chief director, and episode director ("さきまくら" name) * ''Ganso Tensai Bakabon (1975-1977) ** episode director, and the image leader of this work * Ie Naki Ko / Nobody's Child (based on Hector Malot's novel, Sans Famille / Nobody's Boy, 1977-1978) ** chief director, and episode director ("さきまくら" name) * Takarajima(based on Robert Louis Stevenson's novel, 1978-1979) ** chief director * The Rose of Versailles (also known as Lady Oscar, 1979-1980) ** chief director(from episode 19) * Tomorrow's Joe (1980-1981) ** chief director * Space Adventure Cobra / Space Cobra (1982-1983) ** chief director(with Yoshio Takeuchi) * The Mighty Orbots (1984) ** chief director * Bionic Six (1987) ** chief director * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) ** Creative Consultant * Oniisama e (1991-1992) ** chief director * The Old Testament story of Osamu Tezuka (1997) * Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (Herman Melville’s novel Moby-Dick is an influence on this series.) 1997-1999) ** original bill, chief director * The Snow Queen (based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, the "Snow Queen." 2005-2006) ** chief director, storyboard * Genji Monogatari Sennenki, 源氏物語千年紀 (2009, based on Genji Monogatari by Murasaki Shikibu.) ** Chief director, screenplay TV anime special program * Botchan (June 13, 1980) supervisor * Lupin the 3rd (TV special) chief director *# Bye-Bye Liberty Crisis (April 1, 1989) *# Mystery of the Hemingway Papers (July 20, 1990) *# Steal Napoleon's Dictionary! (August 9, 1991) *# From Russia With Love (July 24, 1992) *# The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (August 4, 1995) * 孔子傳(Koushi-den)/ Confucius tradition (October 15, 1995) (coproduction of Japan, Korea and Chinese Taipei) chief director OVA * Aim for the Ace! 2 / Ace o Nerae! 2 (1988) ** total supervisor, storyboard("さきまくら" name) * One-Pound Gospel (1988) ** chief director ("さきまくら" name) * 華星夜曲 / Sinter starlit night music (1989) ** chief director * Aim for the Ace! / Ace o Nerae! Final Stage (1989-1990) ** chief director * B.B. (1990-1991) ** chief director * 修羅之介斬魔剣・死鎌紋の男 / Syura-no-suke Zan-ma-ken･Shirenmon no Otoko (1990) ** chief director * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings (1991-1993) ** chief director * 宝島メモリアル 夕凪と呼ばれた男 / Treasure Island (Takarajima) Memorial, The man who was called an “evening calm” (1992) ** chief director * Golgo 13 : Queen Bee (1998) ** chief director * Black Jack (1993-2000) ** chief director *# Patient's record Ⅰ： Drift ice, the man of the chimera (the original： Hurricane) *# Patient's record Ⅱ： Funeral procession game (an original story) *# Patient's record Ⅲ： Decoration of Maria (the original： Promise) *# Patient's record Ⅳ： Sitophobia, Two Black Doctors (the original： Two Black Doctors) *# Patient's record Ⅴ： Owl of San Mérida (the original： Instant that passed away) *# Patient's record Ⅵ： Snowy bedtime story, Princess of love (an original story) *# Patient's record Ⅶ： White justice (the original： White justice) *# Patient's record Ⅷ： Green thought (the original： Bud, Old man and Tree) *# Patient's record Ⅸ： Eczema of the human face (the original： Eczema of the human face) *# Patient's record Ⅹ： Woman who is depressed (the original： Woman who is depressed(it is collected only by four volumes of the Weekly Shonen Champion Comics of the former edition.) Movie * The Book of One Thousand and One Nights (June 14, 1969) ** animator * Aim for the Ace! The Movie: Jump High, Hiromi! (September 8, 1979) ** chief director * Tomorrow's Joe: The Movie (March 8, 1980) ** chief director * Nobody's Child /Ie Naki Ko: The Movie (March 15, 1980) ** chief director * Tomorrow's Joe: The Movie (July 18, 1981)chief director and screenplay * Space Adventure Cobra (July 3, 1982) chief director * Golgo 13: The Professional (May 28, 1983) chief director * 冒険者たち ガンバと7匹のなかま Bōkensya-tachi Ganba to 7hiki no Nakama / Venturers "Gamba and seven friends" (Ganba no Bōken:The Movie, March 4, 1984) ** chief director * Treasure Island (Takarajima): The Movie (May 9, 1987) ** chief director * Black Jack: The Movie (November 30, 1996) ** chief director * Hamtaro: The Movie ** chief director *# Hamu Hamu Rando Daibouken/Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (December 15, 2001) *# Hamu Hamu Hamu Maboroshi no Purincess/Princess of Vision (December 14, 2002) *# Hamu Hamu Guran Purin/Ham-Ham Grand Prix (December 13, 2003) *# Hamutaro to Fushigi no Oni no Ehon Tou/Hamtaro and the Mysterious Ogre's Picture Book Tower (December 23, 2004) * Air (February 5, 2005) ** chief director * Clannad (September 15, 2007) ** chief director References Dei, Shirou; Kodayashi, Akemi. "AIR The Movie". Newtype USA. 6 (12) pp. 54–55. December 2007. . External links * Osamu Dezaki official blog * Fan Club * Dezaki Osamu Production Works Appreciation Society * Category:1943 births Category:Anime directors Category:Japanese animators Category:Living people Category:Osamu Tezuka ca:Osamu Dezaki es:Osamu Dezaki fr:Osamu Dezaki it:Osamu Dezaki ja:出崎統 ru:Дэдзаки, Осаму